<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Bond by springwseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422028">Music Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwseok/pseuds/springwseok'>springwseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emo Yanan, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwseok/pseuds/springwseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changgu can hear, echoing in his head, every time his soulmate listens to a song. He is used to it, he learned to like the emo bands his soulmate is so fond of. His soulmate, however, doesn't really like Changgu's bubblegum music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys… they’re listening to Tokio Hotel again.” Changgu says when he sits down at the table with his friends, after grabbing their food.</p>
<p>“How do you know it’s Tokio Hotel? You don’t even listen to them," Shinwon asks him, mouth full with food already.</p>
<p>“I looked it up, of course. I wanted to know the names of the bands they like. Apparently they’re a big fan of this one.”</p>
<p>“What else do they like?” Yuto asks this time, curiosity peaking.</p>
<p>“My Chemical Romance, a little bit of Blink-182, Black Veil Brides, Green Day…” Changgu lists, counting with his fingers.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Shinwon laughs, “are they twelve or something? I bet they wear all black clothes to go to the beach and put thick black eyeliner at 7am.” Changgu rolls his eyes at that because he doesn’t want to admit that he imagines the exact same thing when he thinks about his soulmate.</p>
<p>“Yeah… they’re nothing like you,” Yuto says.</p>
<p>“But it doesn’t really matter, does it? You and Hyunggu are opposites too. And yet you found each other and are disgustingly cute together,” Changgu replies and Shinwon makes fake gagging sound at that. Yuto just smiles shyly because that’s all he does when he thinks about Hyunggu, and the other boys know that grin isn't going away anytime soon.</p>
<p>“It’s not that bad, though…” Changgu thinks out loud after finishing their food, when they’re getting ready to go back to class.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not as bad as <em> your </em> music taste.” Shinwon laughs again. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Changgu slaps the other boy’s arm, “My music taste is just fine, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” and all of them end up laughing at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Changgu gets home, their soulmate had a familiar playlist on. At this point, after years of being connected with his soulmate this way - one being able to hear whenever the other played a song - Changgu was used to it. Even though their music taste was nothing alike, he found it interesting to know what the other likes. It had always been the same: emo bands. Changgu believed that a person's music taste reflects on their personality, which made his soulmate even more intriguing to him. He wanted to know them, he wanted to see if they really wore eyeliner at 7am, he wanted to feel their face on the tip of his fingers, he wanted to love them. </p>
<p>That night, before closing his eyes, Changgu puts his headphones on and plays one of his favorite songs, immediately drifting off to a deep sleep, dreams filled with sweet things, pink sunsets and honey lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh fuck, not this song again </em> , Yanan thinks when Sugar Sugar by The Archies echoes in his ears, a sign of what his soulmate is listening to. <br/>He grunts in frustration, pressing his hands on top of his ears, trying to make it stop. But he knows it won't stop, doesn't matter what he does, and he sighs. Yanan knows he should be used to it by now, after almost three years, but he isn't. It pisses him off every time his soulmate is listening to his joyful songs.</p>
<p>However, if he said that he hated his soulmate for that and that he didn't have any desire to meet them, he'd be lying. All of Yanan's friends knew how he got protective of his soulmate whenever he announced that they were listening to any bubblegum music and someone made fun of them for it. He was sure his soulmate, whoever it was, was the sweetest person he would ever get to know, and that made their music taste just a little bit tolerable. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next day Changgu wakes up with Scream by Tokio Hotel faintly blasting through his ears, his soulmate's morning chant, apparently. He rubs his eyes to get rid of the tiredness completely and thinks <em> good morning, soulmate </em>. He gets up and gets ready for school.</p>
<p>"Guys, I have to go to the library really quick, okay?" Changgu says after they had eaten, "I need to look for a book for my english class."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Shinwon says while Yuto just nods, too busy to answer because he's talking to Hyunggu on the phone.</p>
<p>He gets up and sprints to the library, afraid he won't find the book in time for class. When he gets there, it's not as crowded, only the librarian and a couple of people reading in the chairs. He goes straight to the english literature shelf when Helena by My Chemical Romance starts echoing in his ears. It startles him a little bit and he almost trips on the foot of a chair, where a black haired boy is sitting, headphones on, his eyes on a book in his lap. The boy looks up when Changgu blurts an apology and pauses whatever was that was playing through his headphones to say "it's okay, don't worry about it."<br/>Suddenly the my chemical romance song also stops, and Changgu frowns for a second, eyes looking at the boy but not focusing on him. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," he says and goes to the shelf, finding the book he wanted fast and leaving the library in a blink of an eye. A minute later, the song resumes right where it had paused before. </p>
<p>"What… it was just a coincidence, I'm sure…" he says to himself while he runs to the classroom.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Changgu meets Yuto and Shinwon again the next day, a saturday, when they get together to hang out and eat dumplings. This time, Yuto is accompanied by his boyfriend Hyunggu, who was always laughing at anything Yuto said. They look at each other so fondly, so in love, like true soulmates, that it makes Changgu just a little bit upset. Which reminds him of the incident the day prior, with the My Chemical Romance song and the boy at the library. He wants to tell his friends about it, but they seem very busy at that moment. At least Yuto and Hyunggu are. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Shinwon bumps Changgu’s arm to wake him up of his daze.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m alright. Why?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. You just look gloomy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t look gloomy.”</p>
<p>“Just a little bit," Yuto enters the conversation.</p>
<p>“Yuto, you’re not even paying attention to us,” Shinwon rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay, give me a break, alright? I see you guys every single day.”</p>
<p>“True.” Changgu says, shrugging it off. “I wish <em>I</em> wa s with my soulmate.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god, not this whiny shit again,” Shinwon says and is about to continue with his rant when Hyunggu stops him.</p>
<p>“You guys seem a little… off. What about a party? I already invited Yuto so you guys can come too,” he says excitedly like he’s presenting the solution for all the problems in the world.</p>
<p>“Party? Where? When? Who’s going to be there? Any pretty boys?” Shinwon says just as excited, perking up from where he’s sitting.</p>
<p>“Besides me?” Changgu says with a grin before Hyunggu can answer any of his questions.</p>
<p>“Ha ha funny.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be at my friend Hongseok’s house. Tonight. I’m not sure who’s going… but probably a lot of people from our school and from yours,” Hyunggu explains.</p>
<p>Changgu doesn’t even think twice before saying, “we’re in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party couldn’t have been worse. Changgu doesn't know anyone there except for his friends, everyone is too drunk, and the music is terrible. He has no idea who is behind the decision of playing such awful music and he does not want to know. He just leaves the party an hour later, not really going anywhere because he needs to make sure his friends are safe and not throwing up at strangers before they get home, but instead he goes outside and sits on a bench at the sidewalk. </p>
<p>The night is chilly and the wind makes him shiver but he doesn't care. It feels nice to look at the sky, not too many stars in sight but the moon is full and bright, shining just for him. It makes him think about his soulmate… are they out there, looking at the same sky as him?</p>
<p>"Hey." Changgu hears a voice coming from his side and turns to see who it is. "Aren't you… the boy from the library yesterday?" The black haired boy asks before Changgu can greet him back.</p>
<p>"Um, I guess? If you're talking about the one who almost fell on you, then yes," Changgu smiles shyly and the boy smiles back.</p>
<p>"Can I sit here?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Changgu nods.</p>
<p>"The music there is… peculiar," the boys says after a second of silence.</p>
<p>"Right? It's the worst! I couldn't stand it, that's why I'm here."</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too!" he laughs. "I'm yanan, by the way. I think we never saw each other at school. How come?"</p>
<p>"I don't know? I don't really… socialize. I'm changgu." </p>
<p>"Aren't you socializing right now? with me?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I don't socialize <em> in general </em>. You know?"</p>
<p>Yanan laughs softly, "yeah, got it."</p>
<p>Changgu wants to slap himself mentally for sounding so weird. And then wants to do it again for not knowing what to say anymore, letting the conversation fade away for too many minutes.</p>
<p>But then Yanan breaks the silence again and starts asking hCanggu a bunch of questions. Who is his celebrity crush, what are his thoughts on asmr, which Hogwarts house is he in. They get along easily like that, much to Changgu's surprise, and it feels nice. He doesn't even notice an hour passing by, immersed in conversation and laughter. </p>
<p>"Changguuuuu… I want to go hoooome," Shinwon screams bursting out of the front door.</p>
<p>"I guess… that's my cue," Changgu says, smiling at Yanan apologetically. </p>
<p>"It's alright. Go take care of your friend," he says, also smiling. "I'll... see you soon?"</p>
<p>The question lingers in the air for one second because Changgu's brain is too busy screaming <em> he wants to see me again? </em>desperately and forgets to actually answer.</p>
<p>"Uh… yeah! Of course," he finally says. "Have a good night, Yanan."</p>
<p>"You too, Changgu."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next week, unfortunately, Changgu does not bump on pretty boy Yanan on the halls. He also does not see him at the library. And oddly enough, his soulmate doesn’t seem to be listening to music anymore. He doesn’t want to overthink any of this, but he can’t help feeling worried. During all these years, his soulmate never stopped listening to music for so long, he never thought this was a possibility.<br/>He finds himself missing his soulmate, their music the only thing connecting them. He decides he’s going to listen to some emo songs before bed. Maybe his soulmate would feel a little better.</p>
<p>Another week comes and Changgu is so overwhelmed that he barely pays any attention to his classes. He thinks about his soulmate, wondering if they’re okay; thinks about Yanan, even though he wouldn’t admit it to his friends, wondering if he’ll see him again soon. </p>
<p>Until he does. That afternoon, after art class, Changgu finally sees Yanan in front of his locker. His brain starts a race, multiple thoughts running back and forth, fighting to be the one taking control of Changgu’s actions. He takes a deep breath,<em> why am I so nervous? </em> , and walks in his direction. </p>
<p>“Uhm, hey there!” </p>
<p>“Changgu? Hey! How are you?” Yanan smiles, just as handsome as ever.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, how are you? You haven't... been coming to school these days, have you?" Changgu asks bluntly, a spark of courage he doesn't know the origins.</p>
<p>"I… no, I haven't. I was having a hard time getting over something…" He says as his smile falls from his face slowly.</p>
<p>"Ah… I'm sorry, Yanan," the shorter of them says, feeling slightly nauseated all of a sudden. "I hope you're feeling better now?" he offers as a sign of caring.</p>
<p>"I am. Don't worry," Yanan smiles again softly. He shifts the weight in his legs before proceeding, "Were you… actually looking for me last week?"</p>
<p>"Um… kinda? I mean… we had a nice talk the other night, so," Changgu says, looking everywhere except at Yanan.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we did," the grin across Yanan's face makes Changgu feel a little lighter, a little calmer. "Actually, you have a… thing. In your hair." he points at Changgu's locks, "right there."</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"It's paint, I think," he laughs when Changgu's eyes widen in realization. "Here, allow me." </p>
<p>He touches the strand of hair with green paint sticked to it and softly cleans it with his fingers. Changgu's eyes go impossibly wider. </p>
<p>"Hm, thank you," Changgu scratches the back of his neck, trying to hide how visibly flustered he is. "It must've been from art class."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're welcome."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, that night Changgu sleeps with the songs from his soulmate echoing in his ears and a smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two months later and Changgu still gets flustered around Yanan. But now it has evolved to an everyday fluster, since they hang out at every single break or free time. They had grown essentially closer, to the point where Yanan was added to Changgu's group of friends, sitting alongside with Yuto and Shinwon during lunch time.</p>
<p>Except this time Yanan asks Changgu to eat outside, under the bleachers, and Changgu can't say no to that. Even when the bells ring and it's time for class, Changgu can't say no to Yanan asking him to stay.</p>
<p>"I never actually told you what happened for me to not come to school for a week a few months ago, did I?" Yanan asks suddenly, as they sit cross legged side by side, sun rays peeking through the bleachers and caressing their skin. The beautiful blue sky and the comfortable warmth surrounding them almost makes Changgu forget completely that he was skipping a very important class at that very moment. He realizes for a split second how shiny Yanan's hair is, especially under the sunlight, and holds an urge to run his fingers through it. </p>
<p>"No, you said you were getting over something," he says, instead of giving way to more crazy ideas regarding Yanan's hair.</p>
<p>"My dog died," Yanan explains, plain and simple.</p>
<p>"Oh… are you better now?" he leans in a little towards Yanan, voice heavy with worry. Yanan just nods. "I can't imagine how hard it must've been… I never had pets."</p>
<p>"Really? Not even when you were a kid?" </p>
<p>"No. My parents aren't very fond of pets, I think."</p>
<p>"But would you want one?" Yanan also leans in a millimeter more, interested.</p>
<p>"I never thought about it. Maybe… when I leave my parents house," Changgu says with a dreamy expression, faint smile adorning his lips.</p>
<p>"Yes, pets are the best. You should definitely get one." Yanan smiles and gives the other boy a thumbs up.</p>
<p>The dorky gesture makes Changgu snort and look at Yanan's smiling face, and he knows he had seen that smile plenty of times already, but he feels like he'll never get tired of it. </p>
<p>"What are you looking at?" Yanan's voice fill Changgu's ears as he finally notices he had been staring for far too long for what's considered normal.</p>
<p>"Nothing?" he says, looking away.</p>
<p>"Changgu," the taller pronounces, and the slight shiver in Changgu spine as a result of Yanan calling his name should definitely not be there, as he notices.<br/>He should not feel that flustered around Yanan, nor get this affected by him. He had a soulmate, somewhere, wearing eyeliner and waiting for him. He couldn't forget that; him and his soulmate were made to be together, he had to wait for them. But if he knew all that, why did he let himself like Yanan? </p>
<p>"I… I have to go." he says, gets up in a hurry and leaves Yanan alone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Guys, I'm screwed." </p>
<p>“What happened?” Shinwon asks.</p>
<p>It’s the next day and Changgu hadn’t stopped thinking about the day prior, guilt eating him up for having feelings for someone who’s not his soulmate. He had never felt this uneasy before, he just had to let it out.</p>
<p>“Is it the class you missed? It wasn’t that important, don’t worry,” Yuto says.</p>
<p>“Also, why isn’t Yanan eating with us today?” </p>
<p>“Actually… it’s him I want to talk about,” Changgu takes a deep breath. “We were talking yesterday, and it was nice, he’s nice, and we were talking about dogs, and his hair looks so soft, and he just looked at me-”</p>
<p>“You’re madly attracted to him,” Shinwon interrupts, “yes, we get it.”</p>
<p>Yuto laughs and Changgu’s eyes go wide. “What? No! I mean-”</p>
<p>“You are,” Yuto keeps giggling.</p>
<p>“Changgu, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Shinwon says, still half smiling at the situation.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not fine. I have a soulmate,” he says, more to himself than to his friends, because that’s what he’s been telling himself all day.</p>
<p>“Dude, you’re a teenager. We all are,” Shinwon arguments. “Just enjoy the moment, alright? He’s very nice and handsome and i’m sure he’s just as into you as you are to him. You don’t have to get married.”</p>
<p>“You’re only saying that because you haven’t fell in love with your soulmate,” Changgu retorts.</p>
<p>“I mean, yes? She’s a girl, I wouldn’t fall in love with her even if I tried,” he laughs.</p>
<p>“But he has a point, you know?” Yuto says. “You’re not meant to have a romantic relationship with your soulmate. You guys could just be best friends.”</p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. But it’s not that bad. The bond is still the same,” Shinwon explains.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember you told us this before. How you and your soulmate decided not to date but it didn’t change how close and connected you are. She knows you more than she knows herself,” Yuto recalls.</p>
<p>“Exactly. And I still love her and she loves me.”</p>
<p>“But are you guys telling me all of this just so I can give Yanan a chance?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? Yes,” shinwon says. “Wait, are you avoiding him? Is that why he’s not sitting with us?”</p>
<p>“Maybe? I… kind of left him alone yesterday after we stared at each other for too long and I was getting goosebumps.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you’re hopeless,” Shinwon chuckles.</p>
<p>“But, honestly, Changgu, I’d say you should try something with Yanan, or at least stop avoiding him. But if you really want to wait for your soulmate, then… we’ll support you no matter what," Yuto says, patting Changgu’s shoulder fraternally.</p>
<p>“Thanks, guys. I’ll apologize to him for running away and see where it goes.”</p>
<p>At that moment a song blasts through his ears again, his soulmate’s favorite, he assumed, and he smiles.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The truth is, he really missed Yanan. </p>
<p>It was an odd event, how they met and became friends, but it was special to Changgu. It was a good memory, the night they got to talk for the first time; if Changgu tried hard enough he could see the moon that night, printed in his eyelids if he closes his eyes. Even now, a week after what happened under the bleachers, he was still thinking about Yanan’s soft brown eyes made golden by the sunlight. He has to talk to him. He needs to sort things out so maybe he can make the decision to if it’s worth giving Yanan a chance or not, despite of his soulmate still being out there. Yuto and Shinwon are right, he had decided throughout that week, he liked Yanan and there was a possibility of him and his soulmate not matching romantically. If he isn’t meant to be with Yanan, he at least had to try.</p>
<p>He stops himself from wandering too deep in his thoughts when he finally spots Yanan walking towards the door when class ends, probably already going home. He walks a little faster to catch him right when he gets through the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yanan…” he says, uncertain of his words, not sure if he said that loud enough for the boy to hear.</p>
<p>But he does hear and looks back, the hard expression on his face suddenly softening at the sight of Changgu. “Hey… are you alright?”</p>
<p>Changgu didn’t expect that. His voice was soft, almost worried. He wasn’t mad, like one of the scenarios in Changgu’s imagination had proposed, he also wasn’t sad, like another supposition he had. He just seemed relieved in seeing Changgu, and that made him feel a little bit worse for running away and keeping a distance for so many days.</p>
<p>“Yeah… I just… wanted to talk. If it’s okay,” Changgu says, fidgeting his fingers anxiously.</p>
<p>Again, Yanan surprises him, because now he’s smiling and saying “of course” like he had waited to hear those words coming out of Changgu’s mouth his whole life.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Yanan speaks again before Changgu can say anything, “I wasn’t planning on going home just yet. Wanna go for a walk?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” he says because he figures it’s better to talk about this somewhere else that is not the front door of their school.</p>
<p>They walk for a while in silence because Changgu’s brain is fighting with itself to find words and Yanan just waits. When they finally sit on a bench, Yanan breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“Changgu. It’s okay, you know?” they don’t look at each other. “You don’t have to explain to me why you stayed away. You probably had your reasons.”</p>
<p>“What?” Changgu looks at Yanan but Yanan is still looking at nothing in particular in front of them, “of course I have to. We’re friends… and I ran away that day without saying anything…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I kind of thought I did something wrong,” he says with a wry smile.</p>
<p>“You didn’t. Look, I’m sorry… I had a lot in my mind, I still do, but I am willing to tell you everything. Please hear me out.”</p>
<p>Yanan finally looks at Changgu’s eyes. “I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“You know, since I almost fell on you at the library… there was a new feeling running around me. At first I thought it was maybe embarrassment, because, well… I almost fell on you,” Yanan’s little smile is a little bit more genuine now. “But then you approached me that night at the party and we kind of bonded at the lack of taste in music of the person who chose the playlist, and it was so good to talk to you. I got so surprised that you wanted to see me again at school that I spent the weekend anticipating it… and I couldn’t find you for the next days and I got worried.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know. You know, I was also anticipating seeing you again,” he interrupts Changgu, voice low.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You had bigger reasons,” the younger says. “But then you came back and it was fine. It was great. We became good friends and I kind of…”</p>
<p>“Kind of what?” Yanan says and Changgu looks away, suddenly embarrassed. </p>
<p>He couldn't believe he was about to say those words, but he had waited long enough. He couldn't keep those what if's running around his head anymore.</p>
<p>"I kind of started liking you," done. Just like that. But he keeps going before the gears in Yanan's brain start working. "And I know it's rushed, because we met like three months ago, but I really grew fond of you. Because you're kind, and funny, and you don't seem to mind being around me all the time, and your hair is really fluffy," he pauses and looks at Yanan, who looks like he's made of porcelain, ever so stunning, no recognizable expression on his face. He just waits for Changgu to go on. "But… there's something else."</p>
<p>Now Yanan's face changes, a frown shows up in his brows. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I have a soulmate. Somewhere out there, and I haven't met them yet."</p>
<p>"Me too. For all of it."</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'for all of it'?"</p>
<p>"Everything you said. Me too: I also like you, Changgu. And me too: I also have a soulmate I haven't met yet. Is that why you ran away from me?"</p>
<p>They're both looking at each other's eyes now, so deeply it almost hurts.</p>
<p>"Yes… I was so confused. I like you but I keep thinking about my soulmate. But I figured… I figured that I should try and see where it goes with you, because…”</p>
<p>“Because you don’t know when you’re going to meet them. And you don’t know how they’re like, you don’t know if you’re going to have romantic feelings for them, even though you share a strong bond,” Yanan completes.</p>
<p>“Yeah… exactly.”</p>
<p>“I want to try it too.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“Yes… but can we take it slow? We can go on a date this weekend.”</p>
<p>Changgu’s mind is blank. He can only blink, trying to figure out if he had just made up that boy in front of him, asking him if he wanted to go on a date. He had never imagined that would happen any time soon, and the serious look on Yanan’s face was an indication he wasn’t kidding.</p>
<p>“...Yeah, sure!” he says a little too excited than he would care to admit and he smiles like a kid. Yanan also smiles.</p>
<p>“Wanna tell me about your soulmate?” Changgu asks after two minutes of shared gazes and dumb smiles.</p>
<p>“You really want to know?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” the younger replies.</p>
<p>“Okay... “ Yanan thinks for a while. “I think they’re a very sweet person. They like... how is it called? Bubblegum music, I think. It’s like, very bright and cheerful songs. And I think they’re just like that. Bright, joyful, happy, fun to be around… Kind of like you…”</p>
<p>“Yanan, do you know which song is their favorite?” Changgu asks. He has to ask, because there’s a weird feeling, something too warm, bubbling up in his chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he laughs a little. “It’s probably Sugar Sugar by The Archies.”</p>
<p>“Yanan, what do you like to listen?”</p>
<p>“Me?”  Changgu nods his head fast like he can’t wait to hear Yanan’s answer. </p>
<p>Yanan tells him about the songs and bands he likes the most, suddenly very eager to talk about them in a detailed speech, babbling about what he likes in each one of them, how he got to know them and what he feels when he listens to them. Changgu’s mouth just involuntarily opens, in awe, at Yanan’s every single word. But it can’t be <em> him </em> , right? A lot of people have similar taste in music. But the little flame of hope in his heart grows more and more every second, so he asks: </p>
<p>“Yanan… is your favorite song The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance?”</p>
<p>“Uhm, yeah? How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Do you listen to Scream by Tokio Hotel every morning?”</p>
<p>Yanan crosses his arms, “yes?”</p>
<p>And it all comes to Changgu like a waterfall of memories. When their soulmate stopped listening to music for a week, exactly when Yanan missed school because he was grieving. When a song stopped right when he had bumped into Yanan at the library, and resumed when he left. </p>
<p>“How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“I think you’re my soulmate.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Changgu looks for his phone in his back pocket, hands shaking slightly, and opens his music app. He shows Yanan the songs he likes to listen to, all the fun and bubbly songs he loves.</p>
<p>“All these bands you said, I can hear all of them echoing in my ears everyday. Almost everyday, except the days when you missed classes for a week.”</p>
<p>“I… really didn’t listen to any music those days. I wasn’t in the mood.” And Yanan’s eyes immediately widen, like the puzzle pieces are finally taking place in his head.</p>
<p>“I know it now. It feels right to me. Does it feel right to you?” Changgu says.</p>
<p>“It does… you’re exactly how I imagined my soulmate to be.”</p>
<p>“Honestly… i thought mine wore black clothes and eyeliner all the time.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Yanan asks, laughing, although his eyes seem relieved, soft, loving.</p>
<p>Changgu laughs too, “Yeah. I mean… based on your taste in music…”</p>
<p>“<em>Ba</em> <em> <em>s</em>ed on your taste in music </em> , I only thought good things of you!” The older laughs. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with wearing black all the time? I accept you for who you are,” he says playfully and none of them can help but giggle at that.</p>
<p>“What are we now?” Yanan asks after the giggles ceased.</p>
<p>“What we’ve always been… friends. I still want to take it slow, if you’re okay with it.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Yanan grabs changgu’s hand and squeezes it, and they had touched before but now that they know they share a bond, it sent jolts through Changgu’s whole body.</p>
<p>“And I would love to go on a date.”</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be the best one, I promise.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was definitely not what Changgu had expected.</p>
<p>Throughout that week, in fact, it had just been pretty much the same. Yanan and Changgu were still inseparable, now more than ever, and they were just happy to be with each other, to get to know each other’s little mannerisms and habits, to finally acknowledge that their soulmate was right there, holding their hand.</p>
<p>But that date was completely out of Changgu’s comfort zone. And he loved it.<br/>They were in line waiting to get in the venue for a concert of a band Changgu knew nothing about. </p>
<p>“Care to tell me again which band we’re seeing?”</p>
<p>Yanan laughs, “they play covers, Ggu. Covers of famous emo bands, the ones I like.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. I already had to listen to the bands you like for 3 years, you still want me to watch a concert?” he says playfully, not really mad.</p>
<p>“Hmmm… yeah?” Yanan offers because he knows Changgu isn’t mad and the other boy just laughs.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll give it a chance. I actually learned to like them.”</p>
<p>“You did? Cause I had the worst time when you were listening to your songs.”</p>
<p>Changgu gasps exaggeratedly, “you didn’t!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, i didn’t,” Yanan admits. “Only sometimes,” he says and laughs when Changgu hits his arm.</p>
<p>They keep talking and laughing all the way inside the venue and an hour later Changgu finds himself admiring Yanan and the way he jams to the songs he loves so much.</p>
<p>Before Changgu can stop himself, his thoughts drifts off to Yanan only, and he can’t hear the band anymore, he can’t see the people surrounding them and it’s just Yanan. <em>He</em> <em> <em>’s</em> here </em> , he thinks, <em> and I'm here and he’s my soulmate </em> . He grabs Yanan’s hand tightly like he never wants to let go and the feeling is warm. It’s warm and cozy and familiar, and it’s pink and orange like the sunset, the colors melting inside him like butter. </p>
<p>It’s so hot, so many people bumping together that he barely feels fresh air. But when Yanan turns his head and looks at him in the eyes, he doubts that the venue is hotter than how he feels inside his chest. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he says and the hotness and the melted butter and the colors come out of his mouth like a volcano erupting its lava, almost desperately.</p>
<p>Yanan leans in, mouth close to Changgu’s ear, sending shiver down his spine, and says, “what did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”</p>
<p>Changgu shakes his head negatively, slowly, as if he’s saying “it’s nothing” but the smile on his lips is growing bigger. Yanan smiles too but furrows his brows.</p>
<p>“What was it?” he asks again, mouthing the words this time, but Changgu is already leaning in and planting a kiss on the other’s lips.</p>
<p>It’s fast and dry, and it’s like he had taken off invisible earphones, because now all the sound comes again to his ears, bursting their way in like waves. But he doesn’t mind because it’s Yanan, it’s Yanan’s favorite song, it’s Yanan’s hand on his and it’s Yanan’s smile, sweet and beautiful.<br/><br/></p>
<p>When the concert ends, they go to a parking lot across the street to sit down and eat cheap hot dogs.</p>
<p>“I had a great time,” Changgu says, “thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re thanking me for taking you on a date?”</p>
<p>Changgu shrugs, “Yeah. Because it wasn’t what I expected but I loved it. And it was the same with you. My soulmate ended up to be nothing as I imagined, but I am so grateful it’s you. It couldn’t be anyone else than you.”</p>
<p>“I’m also grateful it’s you, Ggu,” he says, "you have no idea how much."</p>
<p>And he kisses Changgu right then and there, stars flickering bright above their heads, hot dogs long forgotten. Everything inside Changgu is pink and peach orange again, and it’s finally,<em> finally </em> settled. </p>
<p>“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Changgu asks.</p>
<p>“I do,” Yanan answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is for my friend mica and the prompt is from https://prompts.neocities.org/ !!<br/>thank you for reading \(^ヮ^)/ comments are appreciated !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>